L'histoire d'une paternité perdue chapitre 1
by I'mjustagleek
Summary: C'est une histoire contraire à glee sur le coming-out de Kurt... Son père n'accepte pas sa sexualité et le vire de la maison familiale, alors, il ira chez l'un de ses amis...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

**L'aveux**

_Point de vue de Kurt :_

_Arpentant les couloirs de en réfléchissant à la façon dont il annoncerait la situation à son père._

_« Comment le lui dire ? Comment regarder mon père dans les yeux et lui avouer mon homosexualité ? Comment allais-je faire s'il ne me reconnaissait plus en tant que son fils ? Que deviendrai-je sans lui ? Comment allait-il réagir à cette annonce plus que déstabilisante ? J'étais terrifié rien qu'en pensant au regard que mon père ferait en entendant ça. »_

-Salut papa.

-Oh Kurt, répondit Burt en train de préparer le repas, tu es rentré plus tôt que d'habitude non ?

-Oui, car il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.

Au plus profond de lui-même, Kurt était terrifié, il prit une grande boufée d'air et se lança :

-Papa, tout d'abord, sache que je n'ai pas changé, je suis toujours le même, ça n'a rien changé à ma personnalité, mon meilleur ami, Blaine, je suis en train de tomber amoureux de lui, il est vraiment mignon, il est drôle, il est sympa, il est sup...

-Tu es homosexuel ?! Se laissa emporter Burt, hors de lui, Kurt se figea, terrorisé, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans cet état.

-Papa, pourquoi hurles-tu si fort ?

-Je suis très désorienté, toutes ces stupides chansonnettes de guignol que tu chantes au glee club te sont montés à la tête ou quoi ?!

-Papa, je suis désolé

-Oui, moi aussi je suis désolé, quittes imédiatement cette maison, tu as fait ton choix, maintenant je fais le mien, tu as une demi-heure pour rassembler toutes tes affaires et partir hors de cette maison.

Il monta dans sa chambre et s'exécuta rapidement sans broncher, il n'était pas en position des'opposer au choix de Burt, alors, bagages à la main, il quitta la maison, le visage triste et humide de ses pleurs incessants, refermant la porte d'une maison qui n'était dorénavant plus la sienne.

Kurt venait en 5 minutes de tout perdre, une maison où vivre, un père, où allait-il loger pour le reste de sa scolarité au lycée ?

Il rejoignit alors sa voiture tristement à pas lourds.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

**Une invitée surprise**

_Ayant quitté le domicile familial aux alentours de 19h00, 10 mnutes plus tard, Kurt était sur la route, dans sa voiture, se demandant comment annoncer à celui qui était attiré par les femmes, qu'il aimait les garçons._

_Arrivant devant la maison appartenant à la famille Anderson, Kurt hésita quelques instants avant de se stationner devant la porte du garage._

_Il arrêta le moteur, et sortit du véhicule, avançant, hésitant jusqu'au seuil de la demeure Anderson._

_Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, il sonna, et attendit quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir son ami Blaine, qui fut surpris de voir Kurt devant sa maison à une telle heure, étant si inhabituel de voir son ami après les cours dans sa maison (Kurt n'y était jamais entré) qui plus et, bagages à la main._

-Kurt, que fais-tu ici à cette heure-ci ? de_manda le jeune homme intrigué_

-C'est une longue histoire. r_épondit Kurt_

-J'ai tout mon temps. Je t'en prie entre et racontes-moi cette si longue histoire._ dit alors Blaine_

_Kurt gagna le salon et s'installa confortablement dans le canapé face à son meilleur ami qui lui ignorait tout._

_Il lui exposa alors la situation et fondit en larmes avant même d'avoir dit un mot. Il avait beaucoup trop peur d'annoncer son homosexualité pour la deuxième fois ayant peur de la même réaction que son père._

_Il avait aussi très peur d'un jugement de la part de celui pour qui il éprouve des sentiments plus forts que l'amitié._

_Quand soudain, une vois familière se fit entendre, c'était..._

_TINA ! Oui c'était bel et bien Tina Cohen-Chang, sa camarade du glee club qui avait si peu de solo, comme son ami Kurt d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient jamais eu de vrai conversation._

_Mais que faisait-elle ici ?_

_Et à cette heure ci ? Ne connaissant même pas Blaine..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

**La vérité**

_Lorsque Kurt aperçut Tina, il se stoppa net dans sa phrase, il était désespéré, il comprit que soit Tina était sa sœur cachée, ou bien elle était sa petite copine, il se décomposa par cette dernière idée et il se dit qu'il était peut-être arrivé au mauvais moment, il avait toujours aimé ce jeune brun au goût vestimentaire si maladroit. Mais il était de toute évidence celui qu'il lui fallait un seul problème, il aimait les filles. Il avait même fait un rêve, celui qu'il devenait une femme pour Blaine, mais bien bien entendu, ce n'était qu'un rêve bien que pour le bal de la promo, il portait une jupe. Kurt était assez nostalgique à cette nouvelle, il se souviendra toujours de la première qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. _

_**Flash back**_

_**Au salon de coiffure, Kurt se faisait coiffer, quand un mysterieux jeune homme très attirant arriva, les cheveux frisés au naturel sans produit. Quant il se précipita tel un cheval de course vers le comptoir.**_

_**-Salut Gladys, tu as prévu ma commande, je suis en pénurie et c'est urgent.**_

_**-En pénurie de bigoudis pour tes cheveux ? Dit Kurt avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.**_

_**-Non, en pénurie de gel. Répondit Blaine**_

_**-Oh, tient, je te l'offre. dit Kurt tout souriant**_

_**-Merci, mais je ne peux pas accepter.**_

_**-Mais si, ça me fait plaisir, dit Kurt. Oh et, appelle-moi si tu es encore en pénurie, tient c'est mon numéro, ajouta-t-il.**_

-Kurt ? Ca va ? Que voulais-tu me dire tout à l'heure ?

-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, j'aime les garçons.

_Blaine fut un regard qui signifiait qu'il était gêné, Tina fronça alors les sourcils comme pour avertir Kurt de ne pas s'approcher de Blaine._

_Elle embrassa Blaine devant Kurt pour préciser qu'il était SON copain et pas le sien._

-Kurt, pourquoi es-tu venu ici, tu ne l'a pas dit à ton père et tu as trop peur de lui annoncer ? Interrogea Blaine

-Non, au contraire, je pensais qu'il me comprenait mais j'avais tort...

il m'a mit dehors, en me disant de ne plus revenir, alors j'ai pensé que jepouvais venir vivre ici.

-Bien sûr, je suis pas ton meilleur ami pour rien, tu prendras la chambre d'amis qui est là-haut.

-Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part de bien vouloir que j'habite ici avec toi, je t'en suis très reconnaissant.

-Blaine, je peux te parler ? Répliqua Tina

-Bien sûr que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Blaine

-T'es sûr que c'est un bonne idée qu'il emménage ici ? Interrogea Tina

-Oui, c'est mon ami, et je l'aide, c'est normal.

-Ok, qu'il reste ici si il veut.

_Tina semblait gêné que Kurt vienne vivre ici, aprés tout il était gay, Tina se soucier de l'attitude que pourrait avoir Kurt envers Blaine, et si Blaine devenait homosexuel lui aussi. Tina ne servirait alors que de couverture, elle décida donc de ne pas virer Kurt mais de tout faire pour le faire partir de cette maison._

_Elle le gênera le plus possible et elle sera alors débarrassée de lui, il faut que Kurt parte de lui-même, il allait donc vivre un vrai calvaire._

_Et si Tina devenait méchante, jusqu'où serait-elle prête à aller pour avoir son Blaine à elle toute seule ?_

_-Salut Tina, je sais que tu as l'impression que je vais te voler ton copain mais je ne m'approcherai pas de lui ne t'en fais pas._

_-J'espère bien !_

_Dans sa tête, Tina ne pensait qu'à le faire souffrir pour qu'il s'en aille de lui-même._

_Mais que va t-elle faire à Kurt pour avoir ce qu'elle veut ?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 3 :**

**La vérité**

_Lorsque Kurt aperçut Tina, il se stoppa net dans sa phrase, il était désespéré, il comprit que soit Tina était sa sœur cachée, ou bien elle était sa petite copine, il se décomposa par cette dernière idée et il se dit qu'il était peut-être arrivé au mauvais moment, il avait toujours aimé ce jeune brun au goût vestimentaire si maladroit. Mais il était de toute évidence celui qu'il lui fallait un seul problème, il aimait les filles. Il avait même fait un rêve, celui qu'il devenait une femme pour Blaine, mais bien bien entendu, ce n'était qu'un rêve bien que pour le bal de la promo, il portait une jupe. Kurt était assez nostalgique à cette nouvelle, il se souviendra toujours de la première qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. _

_**Flash back**_

_**Au salon de coiffure, Kurt se faisait coiffer, quand un mysterieux jeune homme très attirant arriva, les cheveux frisés au naturel sans produit. Quant il se précipita tel un cheval de course vers le comptoir.**_

_**-Salut Gladys, tu as prévu ma commande, je suis en pénurie et c'est urgent.**_

_**-En pénurie de bigoudis pour tes cheveux ? Dit Kurt avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.**_

_**-Non, en pénurie de gel. Répondit Blaine**_

_**-Oh, tient, je te l'offre. dit Kurt tout souriant**_

_**-Merci, mais je ne peux pas accepter.**_

_**-Mais si, ça me fait plaisir, dit Kurt. Oh et, appelle-moi si tu es encore en pénurie, tient c'est mon numéro, ajouta-t-il.**_

-Kurt ? Ca va ? Que voulais-tu me dire tout à l'heure ?

-Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, j'aime les garçons.

_Blaine fut un regard qui signifiait qu'il était gêné, Tina fronça alors les sourcils comme pour avertir Kurt de ne pas s'approcher de Blaine._

_Elle embrassa Blaine devant Kurt pour préciser qu'il était SON copain et pas le sien._

-Kurt, pourquoi es-tu venu ici, tu ne l'a pas dit à ton père et tu as trop peur de lui annoncer ? Interrogea Blaine

-Non, au contraire, je pensais qu'il me comprenait mais j'avais tort...

il m'a mit dehors, en me disant de ne plus revenir, alors j'ai pensé que jepouvais venir vivre ici.

-Bien sûr, je suis pas ton meilleur ami pour rien, tu prendras la chambre d'amis qui est là-haut.

-Merci, c'est très gentil de ta part de bien vouloir que j'habite ici avec toi, je t'en suis très reconnaissant.

-Blaine, je peux te parler ? Répliqua Tina

-Bien sûr que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Blaine

-T'es sûr que c'est un bonne idée qu'il emménage ici ? Interrogea Tina

-Oui, c'est mon ami, et je l'aide, c'est normal.

-Ok, qu'il reste ici si il veut.

_Tina semblait gêné que Kurt vienne vivre ici, aprés tout il était gay, Tina se soucier de l'attitude que pourrait avoir Kurt envers Blaine, et si Blaine devenait homosexuel lui aussi. Tina ne servirait alors que de couverture, elle décida donc de ne pas virer Kurt mais de tout faire pour le faire partir de cette maison._

_Elle le gênera le plus possible et elle sera alors débarrassée de lui, il faut que Kurt parte de lui-même, il allait donc vivre un vrai calvaire._

_Et si Tina devenait méchante, jusqu'où serait-elle prête à aller pour avoir son Blaine à elle toute seule ?_

_-Salut Tina, je sais que tu as l'impression que je vais te voler ton copain mais je ne m'approcherai pas de lui ne t'en fais pas._

_-J'espère bien !_

_Dans sa tête, Tina ne pensait qu'à le faire souffrir pour qu'il s'en aille de lui-même._

_Mais que va t-elle faire à Kurt pour avoir ce qu'elle veut ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

_**La cohabitation entre rivaux**_

_C'était les vacances._

_Cela faissait maintenant deux semaines que Tina, Blaine et Kurt cohabitaient sous le même toit, et même si d'apparence, le trio a l'air paisible, c'est l'ignorance totale dans la maison, entre disputes, menaces et rapprochements innattendus, la maison est tendu._

_Un soir, Kurt rentra plus tôt que d'habitudes des cours et n'avait pas prévu ce qu'il l'attendait, à peine ouvrit-il la porte qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Santana._

_Tina lui avait réservé une surprise, elle avait invité les quatres meilleurs amis de Kurt, ceux que Blaine détestait, il y avait Rachel, Santana, Finn et Quinn._

_Tina simula une dispute dans la cuisine avec Kurt au sujet de Blaine comme quoi, il n'aurait pas dû les ninviter, et elle criait, elle voulait lui faire porter le chapeau de cette soirée qui s'annonçait tendue pour le moment suite au choix des invités de Tina._

_C'était une énième tentative de la part de l'Asiatique pour faire partir Kurt de la maison, elle se sentait menaçée de la complicité entres ses deux colocataires._

-Blaine, Kurt a décidé d'organiser une fête sans ton accord, avec ceux que tu détestes, il y a la garce, l'hypocrite, la vantarde et la « soi-disant Sainte ». dit Tina toute essouflée

-Tina, restes en dehors de ça s'il te plaît. Coupa Blaine

-Kurt, la prochaine fois que tu organises une fête comme celle-ci, tu nous préviendra. Intervint Blaine.

-Pas de problèmes, merci d'être compréhensif Blaine, tu sais je ne les ai pas vu depuis le début des vacances ! Répondit Kurt

-Porcelaine, tu vas bien ? Tu m'as manqué tu sais. Dit Santana toute souriante.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manquée Santana, tes petites insultes constantes m'ont manquées aussi. Dit Kurt un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis là maintenant, et j'emménage dans le quartier. Rassura Santana

-C'est super ! Tu t'installes quand ? Demanda Kurt

_Heureux de retrouver ses amis et de ne pas s'être mis Blaine à dos, Kurt était très heureux, d'autant plus que la nourriture était excellente._

_Quelques heures plus tard, les invités rentrèrent à leurs domiciles._

_Kurt était sur un petit nuage, jusqu'à ce que Tina le coupe en plein rêve._

_Il rêvait de Blaine, de la vie qu'ils pourraient avoir ensemble._

_Ce rêve lui fit prendre conscience à quel point son amour pour Blaine était important. _

_ watch?v=54Et2525k-g _

_De sa chambre, Kurt entendait des cris, il réussit à reconnaître les bruits d'une dispute. Quelques minutes plus tard, Blaine rejoignit Kurt dans le salon, Kurt qui regardait la télévision, écouta attentivement son ami chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche._

-Salut Kurt, je peux m'asseoir ? Demanda Blaine

-Bien sûr répondit Kurt, tu es dans ta maison après tout, dis-moi ce qui t'embête. Répondit Kurt à son ami.

-C'est Tina, je me suis disputée avec elle, je me demande ce que je dois faire. Avoua Blaine.

-Une bonne raison de quitter les filles pour toujours et de rejoindre les nombreux mecs gays de cette Terre.

-Euhh... Je ne suis pas gay, Kurt et je t'acceptes comme tu es, mais je ne suis pas comme toi, moi j'aime les belles filles.

-Je plaisantais, ne t'inquiètes pas.

_Au plus profond de lui, Kurt pensait exactement le contraire et attendait avec impatience le jour où son ami serait disponible et qu'il abandonne les filles pour toujours, pour qu'il puisse concrétiser son rêve, sortir avec la vedette des Warblers._

_Puis, après avoir raconté ses problèmes à son ami, le beau brun aux yeux si magnifiquement verts s'endormit._

_Quand soudain, l'adolescent eut une vison, un peu comme un rêve, il était marié à Kurt, il fondait une famille avec lui et avait adopté des enfants avec son mari adoré qu'il aimait éperdument. Plus que quiconque dans ce monde._

_Blaine sut que ce n'était qu'un rêve car le mariage gay n'était pas accepté dans les 50 états. Mais dans cette vie où il était marié à Kurt et très proche de lui, le brun eut l'air plus heureux que jamais, peut-être même qu'il était euphorique à l'idée de se marier avec Kurt, mais dans son rêve, la vie était si belle, si parfaite, si gaie... _

_Il rejoignit son mari dans leur villa familiale pour rejoindre sa famille et ses enfants qu'il aimait tant, ils possédaient un chien, un chat, deux voitures, ils étaient une parfaite petite famille Américaine soudée et semblaient indestructibles._

_Puis, Blaine se réveilla en sursaut à ce rêve si étrange, si irréel, Blaine était hétérosexuel, mais il ne savait plus où il était, ce rêve lui faisait peur..._

_Il rejoignit Tina au lit dans leur chambre, il s'endormit à ses côtés._

_Mais au petit matin, Blaine crut rêver encore une fois comme la veille où son mari était Kurt Hummel, mais il était bel et bien dans la vie réelle et dans son lit se trouvait..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 5 :**

**L'accident**

_Kurt, Tina et Blaine furent invités à la fête de Santana._

_Ils partirent tous les trois pour rejoindre les autres à la fête, en arrivant, l'ambiance plaisait déjà, tout le monde avait l'air de bien s'amuser, il y avait une bonne ambiance de fête, il y avait de la musique, les gens dansaient._

_Puis, Blaine proposa le jeu de la bouteille._

-Je commence ! S'écria Santana qui tomba sur Puck.

-C'est à moi. Dit Blaine à son tour.

_Blaine tourna la bouteille et tomba sur Kurt._

_Les deux meilleurs amis semblaient très gênés, surtut sachant qu'un des deux est gay._

_Tina, elle-même assise à côté de Blaine ne voulut rien rater du spectacle, elle était bien décidée à ne pas cligner une seule fois des yeux avant que ce baiser soit terminé, elle était paralysée de dêgout à la vue de son petit copain mettant sa langue dans la bouche de son meilleur ami gay, qui lui laisser paraître une attirance cachée envers son ami, mais tout montrait que Blaine plaisait à Kurt, la façon dont il le regardait, la façon dont il lui parlait..._

_Elle n'avait aucun doute là-dessus, Kurt était amoureux de Blaine, rien quà la vue du profond plaisir de Kurt lorsque Blaine embrassa celui-ci, il aimait Blaine mais plus qu'une simple amitié, AMOUREUX de SON Blaine, le sien et personne d'autre qu'elle-même n'avait le droit de s'approcher d'autant de lui comme le fait Kurt sous le regard désespéré de Tina suppliant Blaine de mettre Kurt dehors._

-J'ai vraiment l'impression que vous vous rapprochez de plus en plus, et je me sens comme rejetée. Se plaignit Tina.

-OH ! Arrête, ne commence pas ton discours pour que je vire Kurt de MA maison s'il te plaît, je ne le mettrai jamais dehors après ce qu'il a enduré avec son père, il est si fragile en ce moment, je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça, pas maintenant, il partira de sa maison lorsqu'il le souhaitera et pas quand ON le voudra.

-Blaine ! S'écria Tina en pleurnichant, je t'en prie, paie-lui une chambre d'hôtel, j'en sais rien moi, mais fait le sortir de notre maison...

-Non, ça suffit Tina, tu sais quoi, ce soir tu dormiras chez Santana et Kurt et moi on rentre à la maison, je reviendrai te chercher demain matin.

Bonne nuit, à demain ! Dit-il en claquant la porte, énervé.

_Tina était très agaçée, elle en avait marre de Kurt, et de son rapprochement avec Blaine. Mais elle accpta tout de même de dormir chez Santana pour cette nuit seulement._

_Kurt et Blaine étaient sur la route, dans la voiture, le silence régnait, c'était plus calme que jamais, si paisible..._

_Quand Kurt prit la parole :_

-Blaine, pourquoi Tina ne rentre pas avec nous ? Demanda Kurt indiscret.

-Et bien, elle a préféré rester dormir chez Santana pour la nuit, afin de réfléchir, enfin c'est surtout moi qui voulait réfléchir et qui lui ai dit de rester là-bas. Tu voulais vraiment me parler de Tina Kurt ? Parce que c'est pas le moment?dit Blaine

-Non, en fait, je voulais te dire qu...

ATTENTION ! Il y a un camion qui se diriges droit sur nous !

_Le coup de frin du jeune homme fut très violent, il se cogna la tête contre le pare-brise, on entendit un PAF !_

_La tête de Blaine était en sang, ses vêtements tout tachetés de sang, son nœud papillon vira au rougeâtre couleur sang, il avait perdu connaissance et nous pouvions entendre les cris terrifiés de Kurt à la vue de son ami plein de sang._

_On distinguait également les petits chuchotements discrets de Kurt à l'oreille de l'homme bléssé :_

-Blaine ? Blaine, réponds-moi je t'en supplie, je ne peut pas vivre sans toi, que vais-je devenir, ne me laisses pas seul, réveilles-toi ! tu vas t'en sortir mon pote, j'en suis sûr criait le jeune homme de plus en plus fort en le serrant dans ses bras.

-Réveilles-toi ! Réveilles-toi ! Je t'en supplie, réveille-toi ! Blaine ?

-Allo, ici Kurt Hummel, in homme est gravement bléssé à la tête, son état m'inquiètes, il ne respire plsu et il fait une hémorragie. Il y a du sang partout dans la voiture, faites vite s'il vous plaît, on vient d'avoir un accident de voiture avec un camion. Blaine Anderson, le blessé sappelle Blaine Anderson dit le jeune garçon rapidepent en béguayant. Dépechez-vous s'il vous plaît, il a besoin de vous dit le garçon en pleurant.

Je vous en prie.

_Le garçon raccrocha et prit la main de son ami,_

-Blaine, tu m'entends ? Tu vas t'en sortir mon pote.

-Blaine...?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 6 :**

**Le séjour à l'hôpital**

_Cela faisait maintenant une demi-heure que Blaine avait été emmené au bloc opératoire._

_Sa famille, Tina et quelques amis de la Dalton Académy avaient été mis au courant et ils étaient arrivés au pas de course à l'hôpital._

_Quelques temps plus tard, le chirurgien arriva et annonça aux proches de Blaine qu'ils n'avaient pas constaté de maladies ou de fractures quelconques._

_Le jeune devait juste rester quelques temps à l'hôpital en observation._

_Tina étant parfaitement renseignée sur les sentiments de Kurt ne voulu pas que le jeune homme reste ici._

_Kurt entra quand même dans la chambre d'hôpital de l'accidenté en pensant le voir guéri et sur pied, ce n'est pas ce qu'il vit._

_Il prit un grand coup sur la tête lorsqu'il vit celui qu'il a toujours aimé dans ce lit d'hôpital et cette chambre aux couleurs froides sans décorations..._

_Kurt se mit à chanter por son ami, en se remémorant de bons souvenirs avec lui, dans le cas où son ami ne reviendrait pas._

_ watch?v=lvt1DFkeoDI_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 7 :**

**La révélation inattendue**

_Aprés cet accident de voiture, Kurt réussit à s'en sortir, quant à Blaine, il fut placé dans le coma._

_Cela fait maintenant 5 jours et 7 heures que Blaine est sous examens, et les medecins n'ont toujours pas constaté le moindre progrés, ils ne savent pas si le patient survivra à l'opération décisive de sa vie, ils ne savent pas non plus si le patient remarchera un jour..._

_Le jour si important arrive rapidement, et il faut se préparer psychologiquement aux résultats que le medecin pourrait nous annoncer._

_Plus le jour approche, plus la pression monte, les proches de Blaine sont pressés mais ils sont surtout très stressés de savoir ce qui arrivera à leur fils pendant l'opération._

_La famille de Blaine, Anastasia et Phillip les parents de Blaine et Cooper son frère ne veulent qu'une chose, que Blaine aille mieux._

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Zenius, c'est moi qui dirigerai l'opération. Aprés quelques jours d'observation de votre fils, nous ne savons pas que dire, votre fils ne pourra peut-être plus jamais être sur ses deux jambes ou alors il sera capable de marcher et de reprendre sa vie d'avant grâce à de nombreuses séances de kinésithérapie, il peut également très bien s'en sortir ou bien il ne peut également pas survivre à l'opération.

-Nous nous sommes préparés docteur et nous pensons que ça ira. Dit d'abord le père de Blaine.

-Les personnes qui le souhaite peuvent assister à l'opération.

-Très bien, Cooper et moi allons-y aller. Répondit la mère de Blaine.

_Cooper et Anastasia assistaient à un spectacle plus que triste et insoutenable, la mère de Blaine, Anastasia était en larmes à la vue de son fils se faisnt soigner, la vie de son fils se jouait sur ces 30 dernières minutes, elle faisait une totale confiance aux chirurgiens, néanmoins, il lui fut impossible de suivre ce spectacle dêgoutant et ignoble, elle dût quitter la salle en pleine intervention des docteurs._

_Quelques jours aprés l'opération, Blaine fut toujours dans le coma._

_Kurt entra dans la chambre et déposa des cadeaux._

-Salut, je t'ai apporté des chocolats et des fleurs, tes préférées, des lys, je suis désolé de ce qui t'arrive, même si ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable pour me faire remercier, je t'ai apporté un petit quelque chose.

_Kurt se mit à chanter pour Baine._

watch?v=IyU7lOusm80

-Blaine, je t'aime, je n'aime que toi depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés.

Réveilles-toi je t'en prie, je me sens vide sans toi à mes côtés.

Kurt prit la main de son bien aimé, lorsqu'il sentit comme un pincement au niveau de sa main...

Il appela les docteurs pour les prévenir...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Le retour à la maison**

_Alors que Blaine se réveilla, fatigué de l'opération ayant quelques courbatures, il sentit comme un sentiment de gêne envers Kurt, qui, avant l'accident n'avait pas pû finir sa phrase révélant cet amour que le jeune homme éprouvait pour le garçon aux nœuds papillons multiples._

_C'est que le jeune homme avait un goût por la mode bien particulier._

_Mais c'est également pour ça que l'homme à la broche hippopotame l'aimait._

-Coucou Blaine, dit Kurt en rentrant dans la chambre d'hôpital de Blaine, peut-être que tu ne m'entends pas, mais tu es le mec le plus incroyble que j'ai jamais rencontré, t'es super et avant cet accident affreux, je voulais te dire que je t'aimais et encore plus maintenant car cette épreuve nous a rapprochés.

Blaine Anderson, je t'aime bien que je sache que ce n'est pas réciproque, je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi. dit le jeune homme avant de déposer un baiser sur le front du blessé.

-Kurt...

C'est très beau ce que tu viens de me dire, et je dois t'avouer que je m'en doutais un peu, et ce soir je rentre à la maison, je vais pouvoir retrouver ma famille, mes amis, Tina...

-Oui, cette bonne vieille Tina, elle t'a beaucoup manquée ? Demanda Kurt

-Heu...Non, enfin si, beaucoup, enfin comme une petite copine quoi !

-Je vois, elle t'as beaucoup manquée mais tu n'ose pas me le dire parce que je viens de t'annoncer que je t'aimais. Résuma Kurt

-Oui, c'est à peu près ça. Répondit Blaine, gêné

-Bon, si on se mettait à faire tes valise. Proposa Kurt

-C'est une bonne idée. Répondit Blaine

_Les deux jeunes hommes se méttèrent à préparer les valises de Blaine pour son retour à la maison._

_Blaine était déprimé dans cet hôpital où il n'y avait ni gel, ni nœuds papillons ideux. Blaine se sentait perdu, comme si sa vie venait de perdre tout son sens._

_C'est que le jeune homme tenait beaucoup à ces accessoires._

-Et voilà, tout y est, ce que j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison ! S'écria Blaine

J'ai tellement de choses à annoncer à tout le monde et à toi en particulier. Dit alors Blaine très mysterieux

-Ah oui ? Que veux-tu me dire ? Interrogea Kurt, intrigué.

-Tu verras ce soir ! Répondit Blaine

_Blaine et Kurt étaient impatients de rentrer. Cooper, Phillip et Anastasia avaient organisé une fête surprise pour le retour du jeune homme._

_Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au domicile familial, les garçons furent surpris que la maison soit si calme un samedi soir, surtout dans ces quartiers de Lima où tout le monde fait la fête tous les soirs !_

-Wouah ! S'écria Blaine. Maman, j'arrive pas à croire que vous ayiez fait tout ça rien que pour moi.

-On voulait te faire une surprise mon chéri ! dit Anastasia

-En tout cas, c'est super, merci beaucoup, ça me fait très plaisir. Dit Blaine

_Le jeune Anderson était emballé par la fête et s'amusait beaucoup. Il remarqua des scènes de karaoké et eut l'idée aller chanter une chanson._

_Le garçon se dirigea alors vers la télévison afin de chanter son morceau favori, et il se mit à chanter une chanson d'amour très émouvante._

watch?v=3vO3ZaWH15U

Dans la salle, tout le monde écoutait avec attention, ils étaient passionés dés que Blaine ouvrit la bouche pour chanter.

Il y avait Tina, Kurt, Mercedes, quelques-uns de ses amis de la Dalton Académy, Cooper, Anastasia et Phillip.

Cette interprétation fut si émouvante que le jeune chanteur en eut les larmes aux yeux.

Mais pour qui chantait-il cette chanson d'amour si émouvante ?


End file.
